Rotary pumps such as the invention relates to are known for example from EP 0 846 861 B1 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,814,544 B2, which are incorporated by reference. These rotary pumps comprise a delivery rotor and a setting structure which surrounds the delivery rotor. The delivery rotor and the setting structure together form delivery cells in which a fluid is delivered from a low-pressure side to a high-pressure side of the pump. The setting structure can be moved relative to the pump housing and relative to the delivery rotor, such that an eccentricity between the delivery rotor and the setting structure and consequently a specific delivery volume of the rotary pump can be adjusted. For the adjustment, the spring force of a spring device acts on the setting structure and a fluid setting pressure acts on the setting structure counter to the spring force. The position of the setting structure is given by the equilibrium between the spring force and a setting pressure force generated by the setting pressure. The setting structures which can be rotationally moved comprise an appendage which projects on the outer circumference of the respective setting structure and on which the spring device is supported. The spring device therefore extends tangentially and laterally adjacent to the setting structure.